


My Favorite Hero

by Happypanda1864



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angry Marinette, Dress as you’re favorite superhero day, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lovesquare, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happypanda1864/pseuds/Happypanda1864
Summary: It’s dress as you favorite superhero day at school and Marinette doesn’t want to hear any more remarks about her partner.With the help of her journalist skills Alya figures out some secrets. Now all she has to do is help two oblivious dorks put them together.





	1. The Cat and the Bug

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I have ever written so it might not be the best you have ever read but I hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is dressed as her favorite alley cat. Adrien is dressed as his favorite bug. What else is their to say.

“Marinette why are you dressed as Chat Noir?”  
“Because its dress as your superhero day at school.”  
“I know but why Chat Noir?”  
“Because he is my fav hero and I can't dress as ladybug because I can't risk someone putting two and two together and discovering that I am in fact ladybug.”

“Kid, I know you love ladybug, but this is just plain weird.” Adrien was wearing a very expensive and detailed ladybug costume.  
“Its dress as your favorite superhero day at school so i'm going as ladybug, the best and prettiest superhero ever.”  
“I know that you've been blabbing about today ever since it was announced, but that ladybug costume looks very detailed and very high quality...How much did you spend on the costume kid?”  
“I will neither confirm nor deny that I may or may not have spent, I mean invested 500 dollars on this.”  
“500 dollars!” Plagg almost spit out his camembert, almost, he downed his fourth slice of camembert and they headed off to school.

Marinette walked into Madam Bustier’s classroom. It was like walking into a sea of red and black spots. Marinette stood out like a sore thumb in her Chat Noir costume.  
“Look at maritrash dressed as that lame alleycat.” Marinette couldn't keep her anger down. She was tired of hearing sly comments and remarks about her partner. He was a savior of Paris for god's sake.  
“Chat Noir is not an alley cat, he does more for Paris than you. All you know how to do is be a brat and cause akumas which is ironic since you love ladybug so much but all you do is give her more trouble. Your the part of the reason why ladybug and Chat Noir are needed here in Paris. Chat Noir has saved Ladybug countless of times, he always risks himself to save ladybug and all of us. Without Chat Noir Ladybug wouldn’t have been able to save Paris. SO if ANY of you want to make some stupid remark about Chat Noir not being important, don’t, because none of you will ever be able to be as great of a superhero as he is!” Chloe opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
“Humph!” was the only thing Chloe said before storming off with Sabrina following her.

Adrien felt bad when Chloe had called him an alley cat, but he was used to it. He didn’t mind giving Ladybug credit since her lucky charm usually saved the day and her yo-yo was what captured and purified the akuma but some days the comments got to him. He was just a kid, well teenager, but still words hurt. He was about to excuse himself from class to recompose himself when he heard Marinette speak up. He knew that Marinette was really brave about standing up to Chloe but this surprised him. Marinette went off on Chloe, she was like a little ball of rage. Adrien couldn’t help but stare in awe at all the things Marinette had said about him, well about Chat.  
“Wow Marinette I didn't know you were such a big Chat Noir fan.”  
“I am, he’s my hero and a big inspiration to a lot of people,” she said, a light pink blush dusting her freckles cheeks, “nice ladybug costume.”  
“Thanks, Ladybug is amazing,”  
“She’s nothing without Chat Noir though,”  
“If only you knew,” both of them thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Status: semi-edited
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Please continue reading my first multi-chapter fic  
> Just a warning I do take a longish time to update so make sure you bookmark so you can keep up with the lives of these Parisian heroes.


	2. Late night conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m which a certain bluenette gets a visit from a blonde cat boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here. Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. Next chapter will be longer I just felt the need to update this story after being inactive for 3 months.

Ladybug was sitting on the edge of a roof with her legs dangling off the edge. She was looking at the Eiffel Tower when she heard boots landing behind her. She was about to greet her favorite blonde cat when he spoke up.  
“M’lady, you won’t believe what happened to me today in school.” Ladybug turned to face her partner. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement.  
“Hello chat, what happened at school that had you so happy.” Ladybug smiled at Chat. He seemed like a little kid with a new toy.  
“Today at school it was dress as your hero day and I at first all I saw were a whole bunch of ladybugs and of course I was ladybug too because your my lady and I have to support you,”  
“Of course you do kitty.” Ladybug said with a laugh.  
“So anyways, right as class was starting one of my civilian friends came into class dressed as me. Can you believe it? She was dressed as me. I got so excited when I saw her. I couldn’t wait for patrol. I had to tell someone but of course I couldn’t tell anyone else because then I would reveal that I am Chat Noir and no one can know right?”  
“We’ve been over this many times kitty, we have to keep our identities secret for our own safety.”  
“I know, I know I just thought you would change your mind after some time.” Ladybug tapped his nose and giggled.  
“Silly kitty, come on we have patrol to start.”  
“Let’s go bugaboo.”

Le Time Skip

“Marinette what are you still doing up it’s late.” Marinette was sitting at her desk designing new outfits.  
“I know but I can’t stop think about Chat’s face when he talked about me dressing up as him.”  
“That nice Marinette but you should get some sle-” Tikki quickly went to hide behind Marinette’s sewing machine  
“Tikki what are you doi- OH HEY CHAT,” she saw Chat Noir looking down at her from her window. Chat had been visiting her for a couple months now but she didn’t expect him to come today.  
“Hi princess, can I come in,”  
“You know you don’t have to ask anymore kitty,” she told him as he opened her window and climbed in.  
“I know but I didn’t want to intrude on your work,” he said as he pointed to her sketchbook lying open on her desk.  
“Oh it’s fine, I couldn’t sleep so I decided to design something but I don’t know what to draw.”  
“You could draw an outfit inspired by me since you already designed a replica of my suit.” Chat told her with a smirk on his face. Marinette blushes.  
“Wha-what are you talking about,” chat walked towards where she was sitting in a walk that resembled a prowl.  
“I’m just talking about that fact that you dressed up as me today at school.”  
“Wait how do you know I was dressed as you today.”  
“Uh well it’s BEcause I saw you on the ladyblog.”  
“Hmm that’s funny because Alya didn’t post about it on the ladyblog.” Chat started sweating. He was struggling to find an excuse.  
“I’m just messing with you kitty. I know you have a civilian life. That’s where you saw right?”  
“Yeah, I just didn’t want to give away any details about my civilian life because it could put you in danger.”  
“Don’t worry about me kitty, I know how to defend myself.” Marinette laughed a little at her joke.  
“I’m sure you can princess,” chat laughed.  
“Well it’s getting late and while I don’t think you need any beauty sleep I do think you should get some rest.” Chat said  
“Goodnight Chat.”  
“Goodnight princess” Chat gave Marinette a two finger salute and jumped out her window and into the Parisian night. Marinette went to bed that night dreaming of a certain cat boy. She didn’t want to admit it but he had slowly clawed his way into her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 3 will hopefully be our next week if I don’t get lazy ~ T.M


	3. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reveal occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long long wait but chapter 3 is here. Hope you enjoy it.

“Why so happy kid? Did you enjoy visiting your princess?” Plagg asked as soon as Adrien detransformed.  
“What? No.” adrien answered with a blush staining his face pink.   
“Then what has you grinning from ear to ear and blushing bright pink.”  
“N-nothing. Shut up and go eat your camembert”   
Plagg, uncharacteristically, followed Adrien’s order, but not before mumbling a few words about the model and the designer. “Tikki is going to love this” thought plagg as he gulped down his 3rd piece of cheese. Adrien lay awake in his bed. It was late and he should be sleeping. (Lol which totally isn’t ironic because I’m writing this at 2am) Adrien dozed off pretty quickly. He had been tired from patrol and fencing and his other extracurriculars. Adrien was having a wonderful dream when his alarm rang. “Ugh, I was having the best dream”  
“Was it about Marinette?”  
“No, Marinette is just a friend.”  
“Friend my ass” Plagg muttered under his breath.   
“What did you say”  
“I said...friends my ass!” Plagg yelled at his holder.   
“Wha-what do you mean?”  
“I mean that you were all blushy when she dressed up as chat and you dreamt about her last night”  
“What no I didn’t!”  
“Adrien, you were muttering her name in your sleep”  
“No i wasn’t!”  
“Liar”  
“Shut up”  
“Only when you admit that you like marinette”  
“I don’t like marinette! I’m in love with ladybug. Unless they are the same person I’m not in love with marinette.” Adrien said before getting out of bed and going to the restroom.   
“Oh I’m going to enjoy this very much” Plagg stated with a smirk before eating a wheel of camembert. 

Marinette was zoning off. Madame Bustier was going on and on about...idk but it was boring. Marinette thought back to yesterday. The look on Chats face when he told her about her civilian self dressing up as him made her smile. I can’t believe how happy he was when I dressed up as him. Wait! Chat goes to my school. He called us friends. 

*•Flashback to yesterday’s patrol•*

“Today at school it was dress as your hero day and I at first all I saw were a whole bunch of ladybugs and of course I was ladybug too because your my lady and I have to support you,” 

His words spiraled through her brain. I don’t remember any other school doing this. 

“So anyways, right as class was starting one of my civilian friends came into class dressed as me. Chat spoke. 

 

*•Back to present time•*

So Chat is in my class. He’s in this class! Marinette yelled in her mind. She became curious and started looking around the classroom. One of these people is Chat Noir. 

Kim? No akumatized  
Max? Akumatized  
Nathanael? Akumatized   
Ivan? Akumatized   
Nino? Akumatized 

Who could it be? All of my classmates have been akumatized. Who could it be? Oh my...could it really be? Marinette raised her hand.   
“Yes marinette?”  
“Can I use the restroom?”  
“Yes you may”  
Marinette quickly stood up and ran to the restrooms.   
“What’s wrong marinette?”  
“I think I found out who chat noir is.”  
“Marinette you’re not supposed to know.”  
“I know, I know, but i got curious.”  
“Marinette who is Chat Noir.”  
“Well…”  
“Spill it marinette”  
“Chat Noir is…..”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Madame bustier” (#sorry not sorry)  
“What?!”  
“Well she knows the names of all the akumatized victims. And…”  
“Marinette Chat Noir is a boy.”  
“Well…”  
“No! Miss bustier doesn’t even have the same eye or hair color as Chat”  
“But…”  
“No buts”  
“Madame bustier is not Chat Noir. That’s about as absurd as Chloe being ladybug.”  
“But how do you know that”  
“Because I know who Chat Noir is.”  
“What? How?”  
“Oh my...do you not remember dark owl.”  
“Oh yeah, I forgot”

Alya cracked open the door to the restroom slowly. She heard Marinette talking to someone. She looked through the crack in the door. Marinette was talking to a giant floating ladybug. Is that what I think it is though Alya. Madame had sent her to check on her best friend but instead she found out the biggest secret of her life. Just to be sure Alya opened the door completely. Marinette and the kwami were in a deep discussion.   
“Marinette, is that a Kwami?”  
Marinette turned quickly. Tikki zipped into Marinette bag.  
“What’s a kwami?” Marinette said with a fake laugh following her statement.   
“Marinette im not stupid. I know you’re ladybug.”  
“Me? Ladybug? Ha ha Alya you know I’m too clumsy to be ladybug.” Marinette stated purposefully falling over to prove her point.   
Alya raised an eyebrow.   
“Ok fine...you caught me. I’m ladybug. Please don’t be mad.”  
“Marinette how can I be upset. My best friend is my favorite superhero. You’re my two favorite people mixed into one. Also I understand why you didn’t tell me. I’m a miraculous holder too Incase you didn’t remember. Hell, that’s the only reason I figured it out. Your kwami seemed like a ladybug version of Trixx.”  
“Excuse me? Trixx is a Fox version of me! I’m the original kwami.” Tikki said with a hint of sass in her voice.   
“Omg. She’s so cute.”  
“Aww thanks.” Tikki said a blush dusting her cheeks, “I’m Tikki. I’m marinette's kwami.”  
“Hi Tikki. I hope we can be friends.”  
“Me too”  
“I love that my two best friends becoming best friends but we should really get back to class.” Marinette spoke as she pointed to the door with her thumb. They agreed and headed to class. Alya and marinette talked about being superheroes on their way to class. Before entering class, Alya told marinette that they would talk about Marinette's superhero backstory later. Marinette agreed. She owed her friend the story of her becoming a hero.   
“I’ll tell you it tomorrow. Tonight I have patrol with Chat.”  
“Ok. Please tell me ladynoir will be canon.”  
Marinette laughed.   
“Come on Alya. You know I love Adrien.”  
“Well...a girl can dream.”

*•One painstakingly boring school day later•*

 

“Hey Chat.”  
“Hi M’lady” chat said as he got up from the edge of the rooftop.   
Ready for patrol?  
“Yes”

*•One uneventful patrol later•*

“Anything you want to talk about?” Chat asked as he noticed his lady fidgeting with her thumbs.   
“Umm...well...I kinda...sorta...revealed myself to my best friend.”  
“What?!”  
“Well she’s Rena Rouge and she kinda saw my kwami and realized it was kwami.”  
“How did she see your kwami.”  
“Well I was in first period when I had a...thought...I had to discuss with Tikki”  
“Tikki?”  
“My kwami. Her name is Tikki.”  
“Cute”  
“I know. Anyways, I was really caught up in our conversation that I didn’t notice Aly-I mean my friend walk into the bathroom.”  
Did she say Alya?  
“And so she saw my kwami. I know we promised we wouldn’t tell our identities to anyone but she kinda figured it out on her own.”  
“It’s cool. It wasn’t your fault.”  
“Thank you for undertandin-“  
“Plagg claws o-“  
“What are you doing!”  
“I thought-“  
“Just because Rena figured out my identity doesn’t mean we can reveal ourselves.”  
“Fine I won’t reveal myself.”  
“Thank you”  
“Mlady?”  
“Yes Chat”  
“Can I just ask you one question?”  
“Sure”  
“What school do you go to again”  
“I go to Collège Françoise Dupont, why?”  
“Just curious.”  
“I’ll see you next time bugaboo” with a two finger salute and those words chat jumped away into the night.   
“He’s such a weird cat”  
Marinette swung back to her house. She was tired so she immediately doze off when she landed on her bed. Adrien on the other hand was stirring up a plan. A plan to reveal his identity to ladybug. All he had to do was find out who ladybug was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t be mad. I know it wasn’t the reveal you wanted but the actual reveal is coming soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> ~TM
> 
> Written at 2:58 am 11/13/2018  
> Status: unedited


	4. Alya the Secret Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is another reveal. Will it be the one you want? Or will it be the one you deserve?
> 
> Idk just some random BS to make up for my months of inactivity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for oof too long. New chapter is here and the end is in sight. A few more chapters left but I will try to update as soon as possible.

Alya walked into class early. She had come early in hopes of getting some work done. She was creating a new post for the Ladyblog. She already knew ladybugs identity but now she had to try not to expose her. Ladybug was her best friend and while Alya loved that people could use it against her. For example, Chloe might be queen bee but if she found out marinette was the one who got her her powers she would freak. Alya turned her attempts on figuring out Chat’s identity. Yes, she knew this wasn’t the best thing to do but if she could just find out who he was maybe ladynoir could be real. The bell rang and the class started to flood with students. She shoved her phone into her backpack and took out her supplies for class. Alya has zoned out. She started to think of all the adventures she had had with ladybug and all the events she captured. Between those fun memories cake a lot of memories of fear for ladybugs safety. She didn’t really fear for her safety when ladybug was just some unidentified hero but now that she knew it was marinette she was worried. She knew the miraculous suit was protection but still.   
“Haha my secrets are going to be exposed then all of yours will be too” (I know basic but I can’t come up with super villains like other people)  
Screams from the Parisian people arose. “Everyone calmly evacuate the classroom”  
All the students of ms.bustiers class walked out. 

 

Marinette slowly snuck away from her class. She had a duty to protect Paris. She had rounded the corner on the stairs when she looked back and saw Alya pointing to an empty class. Marinette realized why. She snuck into the classroom and transformed herself. She swung out the window and landed on the street. She followed the trail of screams and destruction. The akumatized victim was wearing a tattered wedding dress and veil.  
“It seems like she was exposed on her wedding day.”  
“I completely agree bugaboo”   
“I do too”  
“Chat, Rena it’s nice to see you both.”   
“It’s good to see you too ladybug because I totally haven’t already seen you.”  
“Chill, Chat already knows you know who I am”  
“Yep”   
“Oh that’s a relief. Hi Alya c-”  
“NOPE,” ladybug slammed her hand over Rena’s mouth, “he does not know you name”  
*Aha I knew it was Alya* thought Chat  
“Haha um we have an Akuma to defeat” ladybug said before swinging off following the woman. The cat and fox followed Ladybug. The lady was apparently called the secret keeper. She shot beams out of her ring that made the person reveal their deepest and darkest secret. Ladybug had figured out the place of the akuma pretty easily. It was obvious the akuma was in her ring. The 3 charged after the woman, trying to dodge the beams. Rena ran to help a pair of civilians that had gotten in the way of the battle. She was too caught up in helping them that she didn’t notice the beam that was aimed at her. Chat ran and jumped in front of her before she could get hurt. The beam hit I’m square in the chest. He crashed into the side of a building. Rena ran over and helped him up. She’s going to find out my identity. That was the only secret he could think of. He didn’t really have secrets. He had a ladybug shrine but both plagg and nino know about that.  
“Hey are you ok?” Rena asked while Ladybug summoned her lucky charm.   
“Yeah I’m fin-I like Marinette Dupain-Cheng” WHAT WAS THAT   
“You what?”  
“Nothing!” Chat leapt up and ran over to help ladybug  
“Ha got to go fight the the the um akuma!”  
Rena smirked to herself. She had a theory about Chats identity and if she was right, well that was just perfect. 

*• le time skip after defeat bc I can’t write action scenes •*

“Great fight guys, I have to go. I’m about to transform back.” Ladybug waved and swung off the roof of the building and to her house.   
“Bye ladybug.” Chat was about to leave too when Alya called out to him. Chat turned around.  
“You know who I am don’t you?” Rena asked Chat.   
“What? No. I swear I don’t.”   
“Ok, just making sure. Wouldn’t want to risk you knowing my identity.” Rena winked at Chat.   
“Well, I have to get going.”  
“See ya”  
“Bye” Chat extended his staff and was about to bounce off when Rena yelled out, “See you at school tomorrow, Adrien!” Chat almost fell off and into the Parisian street.   
“What did you say?”  
“Adrien. As in Adrien Agreste. Did you not hear me?” Alya asked smugly   
“Wha- how did you find out.”  
“Well I wasn’t completely sure but that answer just clarified it all.”  
“Shoot”  
“Don't worry. I know you know who I am.”  
“Wha- noooo” Rena raises an eyebrow at Adrien.   
“Ok fine. Yes, I know you’re Alya.” Alya laughed. “You still haven’t figured it out. Have you?”  
“Figured what out?”  
“Oh my you two are really made for each other. You are both oblivious dorks.”  
“Wait what do you mean by that?”  
“Idk. See you tomorrow.”

Adrien’s POV 

What did she mean by I haven’t figured it out? What haven’t I figured out? I wracked my brain for possible answers, but nothing came up. Seriously, why can’t I think of anything.   
“Kidddd Im hungryyyy”  
“Uh huh”  
“Kid you good?”  
“Yep perfectly fine”  
“Uh huh...ok well I’m going to go meet ladybug for dinner so don’t wait up”  
“Ok”  
“Ok no I’m worried” Plagg flew over to Adriens head and smacked him. Not hard but hard enough to snap him out of his trance.  
“Hey! What was that for”  
“You weren’t paying attention to me.”  
“And?”  
“And because I need me so camembert”  
“If I give you some will you let me think.”   
“Yeah sure”   
Adrien walked over to the locker cabinets that contained the smelly cheese. He gave plagg a wheel of it. Adrien plopped down on his desk in front of his monitor. His hand accidentally bumped the mouse and the Ladyblog browser popped up. The first article on the website read Who is Ladybug really?  
“Oh my lord and savior Jesus Christ I’m and idiot.”  
“This is what Alya was talking about.”  
“I know who Ladybug is.”  
A voice came from the couch.   
“It’s about damn time”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Hope you enjoyed  
> And once again, sorry for not updating   
> Tysm<3  
> ~T


End file.
